L'Eveil
by Celia Even
Summary: Lorsque tu t'éveilleras du songe qu'est l'illusion, pense à assurer les arrières de ton futur. Vivre est un grand périple, une épopée. Vivre a ses mérites et ses dangers. Longtemps tu penseras que tout est parfait. Que ce monde n'est ni pire ni plus mauvais que tous les autres. La perfection n'est qu'un rêve mais tu as le droit de rêver. Mais un jour il faudra t'éveiller.
1. Prologue

_Hey ! Voici une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos opinions !  
>disclaimer : personnages et monde initiaux de J.K. Rowling | quelques personnages et histoire de ma propre imagination !\ ne pas plagier._

L'EVEIL – Prologue

Prologue : « Vivre. »

« Lorsque tu t'éveilleras du songe qu'est l'illusion, pense à assurer les arrières de ton futur. Vivre est un grand périple, une épopée. Vivre a ses mérites et ses dangers. Longtemps tu penseras que tout est parfait. Que ce monde n'est ni pire ni plus mauvais que tous les autres. La perfection n'est qu'un rêve mais tu as le droit de rêver. Pour un temps, une période seulement.

Un jour il faudra s'éveiller.

Vivre dans ton propre monde n'est peut-être pas si mal. Tu peux penser que c'est mieux ainsi, mais ça ne le sera pas toujours. Je te le promets, un jour tu douteras. Tu seras bouleversée de ce que tu découvriras en ouvrant tes pupilles océan. Un regard nouveau s'offrira à toi, et tu la verras. La désillusion.

Ce jour-là, tu t'éveilleras.

Tu sais Loufoca, l'étrange, le décalé, ça marche un temps. Mais regarde-toi, tu vois bien que le concept vacille, hésite. Aurais-tu pu savoir ce qui allait se produire ? Pouvais-tu anticiper ou mieux te préparer à ce que la guerre t'avait préparé ? On ne le saura jamais.

En attendant ton éveil, dors bien Luna. »

(copyright)


	2. Chapitre 1

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : « Libre de recommencer. »

Vitesse.

Enivrement.

Et tout s'emportait.

Il roulait. Il avançait. On s'émerveillait.

Et tout disparaissait.

Joie, liberté.

C'était un train en marche qui les amenait loin, très loin. Qui les ramenait chez eux.

Hermione Granger se tenait debout, appuyée sur une barrière noire et rouge. Elle sentait le vent dans ses cheveux et gardait les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir le monde qu'elle quittait. Elle voulait simplement se sentir libre sans la voir, cette liberté. Ses mains tenaient fermement le garde-fou qui l'empêchait de basculer hors du train. Elle n'était jamais venue ici, sur la plateforme arrière du Poudlard Express, et elle se félicitait de l'avoir fait aujourd'hui.

Soudain, le train prit plus de vitesse encore. La sorcière n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Sa main droite dérapa et Hermione se rattrapa dans l'autre sens, face au wagon, plaquée contre la barrière.

Son rire emplit la plateforme et elle eut le courage de lâcher totalement la barrière : la vitesse suffisait à la maintenir sans qu'elle ne tombe, tant qu'elle n'amorçait aucun geste. Ses bras écartés, elle semblait voler. Elle regardait sur les côtés pour voir les arbres défiler, puis les plaines se succédaient, et enfin les montagnes apparaître.

Quand elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur du wagon, une vitre la séparait d'un visage bien connu auquel ses pupilles s'accrochèrent un instant de trop : elle fit fuir Drago Malefoy qui s'en retourna dans la noirceur indistincte de la voiture. Hermione ne s'en vexa pas et continua de rire, oubliant instantanément qu'elle venait de croiser le regard de son ennemi.

Tandis qu'Hermione se sentait plus libre que jamais, le train terminait son trajet et entrait en gare à Pré-au-Lard. Il y déversa un flot d'élèves prêts à en débattre avec le nouvellement réparé château de Poudlard.

La nuit tombait lorsque les diligences se mirent en route.

La Grande Salle était bruyante au possible. Hermione ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne sachant à qui donner son attention. Tout le monde parlait, riait, criait, ils étaient joyeux de se retrouver et ne se gênaient pas pour le faire savoir. Ronald parlait de ses mésaventures de l'été en faisant de grands gestes, utilisant ses malheurs pour faire le bonheur des autres. Harry racontait quelques blagues au sujet de sa nouvelle vie, en jetant des regards fréquents à Ginny qui l'écoutait en souriant. Neville ne faisait que plaisanter et semblait être ailleurs. C'était l'une de ses caractéristiques, après tout, une qu'il partageait avec Luna.

La pensée de Luna lui serra le cœur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. McGonagall réclama le silence :

-S'il-vous-plait ? Un peu de calme. J'aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, beaucoup de changements ont eu lieu récemment. Le château reconstruit vous accueille dans des conditions légèrement différentes qu'auparavant. Une liste de ces modifications vous attend devant vous.

Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé les derniers mots, un rouleau de parchemin apparut devant chaque élève. Certains s'en emparèrent immédiatement, d'autres voulurent écouter la directrice, qui continuait :

-L'une d'elle est d'une importance capitale, et j'aimerais vous en faire part moi-même. Les dimanches seront consacrés aux visites de Ste-Mangouste, Sinhoa ainsi que des différents cimetières du pays. Nous connaissons tous quelqu'un à qui rendre visite. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais des portoloins seront à votre disposition chaque dimanche matin. Vous aurez plus d'informations à ce propos sur la Liste.

Hermione remarqua qu'elle insista sur le mot « Liste » et en comprit l'importance. Cependant, son attention était captivée par l'autorisation de visite aux morts et aux blessés. C'était incroyablement généreux de la part de l'école que d'autoriser ses élèves à vagabonder hors du château.

-Une nouvelle équipe de professeurs est à votre disposition cette année. Cependant, pour les élèves de Dernière année, vous aurez à passer les Tests de Propension pour connaître vos cours. Je vous invite à la lecture de la Liste dès aujourd'hui. Nous travaillons tous dans le but de magnifier cette école et de faire briller chacun d'entre vous. N'oubliez jamais ceux qui n'auront plus la chance de scintiller comme nous le ferons, et scintillez pour eux comme pour vous.

La dernière phrase résonna quelques secondes dans la salle. Hermione fouilla dans sa mémoire. Elle connaissait la définition de propension, et n'eut qu'à se concentrer une seconde pour la retrouver, avant de se consacrer à la Liste qui rythmerait désormais la vie à Poudlard.

« Liste des changements opérés dans les règles de vie de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard :

1. Les tests de Propension sont réservés aux élèves de Dernières année. Ils permettent aux professeurs de cerner les aptitudes et tendances naturelles de chaque élève afin d'effectuer un emploi du temps personnalisé et individuel. Ils ont lieu la première semaine de la rentrée.

2. Les visites aux hôpitaux Ste-Mangouste et Sinhoa ou des cimetières d'Angleterre sont autorisées tous les dimanches de chaque semaine. Le trajet doit se faire en portoloin. Ceux-ci seront mis à disposition des élèves le matin dès sept heures, jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Tout élève doit être revenu à vingt heures sous peine de sanction. Il est interdit de quitter Poudlard muni d'une baguette magique. Il va sans dire que le programme pourra être annulé en cas d'infractions trop fréquentes.

3. Les heures de cours doivent être respectées par chaque élève : il est interdit de suivre un autre emploi du temps que le sien.

4. L'adhésion aux dortoirs isolés se fait dans les deux jours suivant la rentrée. Ils se trouvent dans la nouvelle infrastructure en bordure de forêt. Les chambres y sont individuelles et il est strictement interdit d'y dormir à plus d'un.

5. Le couvre-feu est à vingt-trois heures. Tout élève qui n'a pas validé sa présence en déposant sa baguette sur la plaque de platine qui lui revient sera sanctionné.

6. La Salle-sur-Demande est hors-service. Son accès est interdit à toute personne, élève, professeur ou personnel de l'établissement.

7. L'infirmerie est à disposition des élèves vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tous les blessés actuels ont un accès illimité qui peut leur être retiré en cas d'abus de ce droit.

8. La Forêt Interdite et la Cabane Hurlante sont accessibles sur demande précise ainsi que les soirs d'Halloween. Il est interdit de s'y rendre sans autorisation préalable de la direction de Poudlard.

9. La bibliothèque ouvre ses portes au mois d'octobre et les élèves turbulents se verront interdits d'accès tant qu'ils se comporteront de manière irrespectueuse.

10. Enfin, chaque élève de Dernière année se verra attribuer une nuit de patrouille dans les couloirs du château. Quatre élèves par nuit seront désignés afin de maintenir l'ordre. Cette fonction ne sera donc plus occupée par les Préfets-en-chef. Elle servira également d'exercice à l'élève qui sera éventuellement amené à patrouiller dans sa carrière future. Le renouvellement de cet attribut est soumis à un rythme bimensuel.

Ce règlement s'ajoute à celui déjà présent mais fait également office de présentation des changements de Poudlard. Une rapide adaptation est demandée à tous.

La direction de Poudlard. »

Alors que le repas se terminait, Hermione pensait toujours à la Liste qu'elle avait posée à sa droite, sur la table. La bibliothèque fermée l'attristait, tandis que beaucoup de règles l'étonnaient.

-Hermione ! appela un Serdaigle, coupant net le cours de ses pensées.

Les élèves avaient déjà commencé à se disperser, aussi ne fût-elle pas gênée de le rejoindre à sa table. Il était grand et brun, et il connaissait Hermione depuis la reconstruction de Poudlard à laquelle ils avaient participée tous les deux. Il lui tendit un livre en la fixant de ses deux yeux verts pétillants :

-Je l'ai lu trois fois depuis que tu me l'as passé. Il est énorme !

Hermione lui fit un sourire et saisit le livre. La couverture représentait une galaxie et le titre trônait en haut de page : « Poussière d'Etoile ».

-Je te l'avais dit, Esté ! s'exclama-t-elle en retournant vers la table des Gryffondors.

Elle ne se rassit pas, car tous s'étaient levés et commençaient à partir.

-On va dans la Salle Commune, expliqua Harry à l'intention de la brune.

Hermione hocha la tête sans promettre de les suivre, puis se tourna vers Esté qui s'était levé à son tour :

-Avec Marina, on va se retrouver près du stade, comme on faisait cet été. Tu veux venir ?

Il proposa cela avec un sourire complice qu'Hermione lui rendit. C'était vrai, l'été lui manquait. Tandis qu'elle avait été sans ses amis, et aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, elle s'était sentie renaître, comme si elle s'était découverte elle-même. Elle avait appris qui elle était, Hermione Granger, et non la fille du Trio d'Or ou l'héroïne de guerre.

Elle hésita un instant, son regard valsant entre ceux dont les pas s'éloignaient hors de la salle, et ceux qui l'attendaient juste à sa droite.

-J'arrive, dit-elle.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la nuit naissante, en pensant à l'année scolaire qui l'attendait : l'ultime année.

(copyright)


	3. Chapitre 2

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : « Croisements. »

|Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la nuit naissante, en pensant à l'année qui l'attendait : l'ultime année.|

La Liste avait laissé Drago Malefoy perplexe. Alors que les élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle, il n'avait pas bougé. Il la relut trois fois, si ce n'est plus.

-Personne ne quittera les salles communes, dit Pansy, assise en face de Drago. C'est stupide.

-N'en sois pas si sûre, répliqua Blaise. Je vois plusieurs raisons de s'inscrire aux Dortoirs isolés.

-Plaît-il ? demanda Drago, qui lui, n'en voyait qu'une.

Blaise soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux très courts. Son geste faussement chic fit rire Pansy.

-Premièrement, un blessé n'a pas forcément envie qu'on le regarde avec pitié. Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas entendu les rumeurs sur les traumatismes mentaux ? Nombreux sont les sorciers qui ne dorment plus, parce que dès qu'ils ferment les yeux…

Disant ces mots, Blaise passa la main devant les yeux de Pansy et chuchota :

-Ils les revoient.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'il parlait des multiples morts de la guerre. Pansy hocha la tête, compréhensive. Drago était aussi d'accord et, comme pour illustrer les dires de son ami, il ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, il dût les rouvrir.

D'autres Serpentards vinrent se joindre à la conversation, et Drago arrêta d'écouter. Il pensa à ce que seraient les dimanches, désormais, pour la communauté des sorciers de Poudlard. Intérieurement, il était à la fois révolté et reconnaissant. Révolté, parce que les autres élèves en profiteraient pour passer dans les hôpitaux, et les visites ne seraient plus aussi uniques qu'elles l'étaient. Tous les élèves feraient preuve de bonne volonté en allant voir leur famille, or pendant l'été, les couloirs de Sinhoa étaient pratiquement vides, Drago pouvait en témoigner. Reconnaissant, parce qu'il était comme tout le monde : il avait quelqu'un à voir.

Il s'aperçut que Blaise et Pansy l'attendaient. Il se leva et les suivit, mais il avait cette impression de vide qui ne le lâchait pas. L'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, et il savait quoi.

-Ne m'attendez pas, dit-il, et il bifurqua, sortant par la cour du château, suivant les dalles de pierre qui menaient à l'air libre.

La lune n'était pas pleine. Dès qu'il y eut jeté un regard, il se sentit apaisé. Le calme dans lequel il se trouvait ne dura pas. Des rires résonnèrent à sa droite, et Drago se renfrogna. Jetant un regard en direction des personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçues, il se dépêcha de retourner à l'intérieur.

Hermione était assise contre un des grands piliers du stade de Quidditch. Sa baguette, celle d'Estéban ainsi que celle de sa sœur Marina étaient posées au sol, dirigées en cercle pour former un point de lumière qui les illuminait tandis qu'ils parlaient.

-Je suis bien heureuse d'échapper aux Tests de propension ! s'exclama Marina. Ça a l'air…

-Nouveau ? proposa Hermione. C'est surtout intriguant.

-Qu'est-ce c'est, la propension ?

-Tendances naturelles, répondit Estéban, devançant Hermione.

Il lui lança un sourire satisfait qu'elle balaya d'un rire.

-Tu n'y échapperas pas pour toujours, reprit-il. Ça a l'air sérieux, comme règlement, et fait pour durer.

-L'année prochaine, nargua Hermione, c'est à toi !

Pour changer de sujet, Marina lança :

-Il est hors de question que je quitte ma Salle commune.

Estéban acquiesça, mais le silence d'Hermione se fit remarquer. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux sorciers qui la regardaient :

-Je crois que ce sera mon cas, avoua-t-elle.

Ce fut à son tour de changer de sujet, puis Marina frappa son frère, qui se leva, et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, Hermione se mit à marcher avec eux. Au centre du stade, elle admira la hauteur des piliers, des gradins, puis s'aperçut que le couvre-feu était presque dépassé.

-Esté ! Marina ! cria-t-elle.

Il leur restait deux minutes avant d'être les premiers hors-la-loi de Poudlard de cette année. Ils échangèrent quelques regards, et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient d'accord.

Alors, ils se mirent à courir. Leur baguette dans la main d'Estéban qui courrait plus aisément que les deux filles, ils atteignirent le château en riant.

Reprenant son souffle, Hermione devança Estéban à son tour :

-Enorme, dit-elle.

Il lui lança un regard complice avant que sa trajectoire ne diverge de celle d'Hermione. Elle déposa sa baguette sur la petite plaque de platine juste à temps, car toutes se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, à peine une seconde après l'arrivée de la sorcière. Sa baguette engloutie par le château, celle-ci se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée.

Le lendemain, la signature d'Hermione s'apposa à la suite de quelques autres. McGonagall en resta surprise.

-Vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » pensa Hermione. Mais elle prit quelques secondes avant de l'affirmer à voix haute.

Ses rêves l'avaient emportée dans un monde différent, où elle avait pu voler. Elle savait que c'était sa part avide de liberté qui s'était exprimée, et son adhésion aux Dortoirs isolés était peut-être poussée par cette partie d'elle.

-D'ici ce soir, vous aurez le numéro de votre chambre, Miss Granger.

Elle hocha la tête et partit déjeuner. Bien qu'elle prit place à côté de Ron, elle ne lui parla pas plus que la veille. Un « bonjour » suffit. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard, rapidement rejoint par Ginny et Neville.

A quelques tables de là, Drago fixait d'un air morose son repas. Il n'avait pas faim, et ne voulait pas penser aux mystérieux Tests de propension qu'il savait se dérouler aujourd'hui et dans les deux jours à venir.

Il finit par se lever, alors qu'un groupe de Gryffondors faisait de même. Sans aucune envie de leur parler, il ralentit le pas pour passer derrière eux.

Soudain, Londubat fit un faux mouvement et s'étala sur le sol du hall. Parmi les Gryffondors, il y eut plusieurs rires. Drago remarqua qu'Hermione ne rit pas, réellement concernée par son ami qui venait de tomber. Mais même celui-ci se mit à rire, et Hermione suivit.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'air manqua au beau blond. Il connaissait ce rire pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuses fois, mais surtout la veille. Dans le train, sur la plateforme arrière. Et autre part, aussi, mais il ne sut dire où. C'était un rire qu'il aimait à entendre.

-Malefoy ? demanda Potter, parce qu'il les avait fixés trop longtemps.

Sans réponse, Drago les dépassa et disparut dans les couloirs tandis qu'Hermione aidait Neville à se relever.

Seule, enfin. Les filles du dortoir trainaient en bas, dans la Salle commune. C'était le moment où jamais. D'un coup de baguette, le peu d'affaires qu'Hermione avait sorties retourna dans sa valise. Elle vit une écharpe rouge entrer en dernière, et se demanda si elle était toujours digne de la porter. Elle glissa la valise sous son lit, avec l'intention de venir la chercher plus tard. Ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix, c'était les questions de ses amis. Il y avait tant de personnes à qui elle voulait éviter de faire du mal. Ron, et leur unique baiser échangé Harry, et leur amitié éternelle Ginny, et leur complicité féminine Neville, et leurs échanges fréquents mais réservés.

Quant à Luna, rien ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. D'où elle était, seul le rythme des machines qui la gardaient en vie pouvait la déranger plus encore.

(copyright)


	4. Chapitre 3

EVEIL – Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : « Tendances naturelles. »

|Quant à Luna, rien ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. D'où elle était, seul le rythme des machines qui la gardaient en vie pouvait la déranger plus encore.|

Un long parchemin ambré avait été accroché sur le mur du hall. Les Tests de propension s'étendraient sur trois jours, disait-il, et les élèves de Dernière année passeraient par ordre alphabétique du deux au quatre septembre.

-Je passe aujourd'hui, murmura Hermione en constatant que son nom de famille la propulsait dans la première catégorie, « A-H ».

Le stress se fit ressentir quand les six premières lettres de l'alphabet furent passées. Lorsqu'un élève de Poufsouffle, Louis Garder, entra dans la salle que l'on avait réservée pour les Tests de propension, Hermione vit que ses mains tremblaient.

-Allez, Hermione, lança Seamus qui ressortait, tu n'as pas à être préparée. Et tout le monde sait que tu passeras le test haut la main !

-A quoi ça ressemble, dedans ?

-Tu verras. Mais puisque tu sais ce qu'est la propension, tu sais sûrement que tu ne peux pas anticiper tes réflexes, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête sans le corriger : « réflexe » était un euphémisme. La propension réunissait les tendances naturelles, les penchants d'un individu vers un état, une action. Hermione savait qu'il avait raison : ça ne servait à rien d'avoir peur.

Seulement, autant que la propension, le stress était dans ses gênes.

-Granger, Hermione.

Elle se leva et suivit le professeur Flitwick qui s'occupait des Tests. Il la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois et, d'un coup de baguette, fit léviter trois éprouvettes transparentes devant elle.

-S'il-vous-plait, mettez dans la première un souvenir heureux. Dans la deuxième, placez un souvenir désagréable. Enfin, je choisirai une date au hasard et vous demanderez de placer le souvenir de ce jour-là dans la troisième.

Hermione, prise au dépourvu, faillit demander pourquoi, mais Flitwick la fixa d'un regard qui sous-entendait qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Bien qu'il soit un bon professeur, Flitwick ne répondait jamais à Hermione. Il savait qu'elle savait. Qu'elle pouvait savoir. Il voulait qu'elle trouve les réponses afin de ne même plus poser la question.

Une fois qu'elle eût extrait les trois souvenirs, Flitwick y ajouta une potion de couleur orange qui se dissout rapidement. Et contre toute attente, il mélangea ensuite les trois souvenirs. Hermione retint un geste pour l'arrêter.

Le tout placé dans un verre, le professeur le tendit à Hermione en annonçant :

-En avalant cette potion, vous allez revivre les souvenirs que vous avez choisis. Vous connaîtrez à chaque seconde ce qui se déroule après. Egalement, si le temps s'arrête, servez-vous en pour réfléchir.

Elle s'apprêtait à avaler, mais il ajouta une dernière recommandation :

-Oh, n'oubliez pas que tout est encore possible. Vous pourriez être surprise.

Encore plus confuse, Hermione avala la mixture et s'éveilla ailleurs.

La voix féminine qu'Hermione détestait tant retentit dans l'infirmerie. Hermione se raidit, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle sut exactement ce que Lavande allait dire :

-Où est-il ? s'exclama la Gryffondor. Où est mon Ron-Ron ?

Puis, Lavande déboula dans la salle, s'arrêtant net en voyant Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond tandis que des sentiments contraires la traversaient. A la fois inquiète, pour l'état de Ron ; en colère, contre Lavande ; amusée, avec du recul. La pensée du recul glaça Hermione : elle était dans le présent, quel recul pouvait-elle avoir ? Elle avait aussi l'impression que toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait, y compris son amour pour Ron, étaient lointaines, dépassées.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la salle s'ébranla. Dumbledore, Rogue et Slughorn partirent immédiatement, alarmés, afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le sol trembla encore, et encore. Ginny et Harry s'approchèrent du lit tandis que Lavande faisait de même.

Et la seule pensée qu'Hermione arriva à formuler fut celle-ci :

« Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça. »

La stupidité d'une telle pensée la fit réagir, et elle se souvint de tout ce qui suivait ce moment : elle était dans un souvenir.

Alors, les couleurs devinrent plus fades, les sensations lointaines de plus belle. Mais Hermione savait que rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Ron émergeait lentement alors que le sol et les murs s'arrêtaient de trembler. Lavande tenait la main de Ron, et, rapprochée de son lit par les tremblements, elle tenta de le rassurer en parlant en continu.

-L…La… Lavande, dit-il avec de gros efforts.

Une vague de panique submergea Hermione. Ce n'était pas les bons mots, ni la bonne personne. Ces paroles étaient censées être la base de leur réconciliation. Sans cela, les années qui suivraient seraient peut-être différentes. Harry n'aurait pas ses deux amis à ses côtés, la guerre ne serait pas la même. Il ne triompherait peut-être pas.

« L'effet papillon ! »

Hermione réfléchissait rapidement. L'effet papillon, c'était lorsque le souffle d'un enfant sur ses bougies d'anniversaire déclenchait une tornade à l'autre bout de la Terre. C'était comme ces changements que l'on fait dans le passé, qui modifient le futur entier.

Ron devait prononcer Les mots. Gardant son calme, Hermione déposa un baiser sur le front de Ron, ignorant Lavande. Peut-être sentirait-il ses lèvres ?

-Her… Hermione.

Et tout fut comme ça devait l'être. Lavande s'en alla, et Hermione se sentit soulagée, heureuse d'être aux côtés de Ron. C'était cette partie-là qui constituait son souvenir heureux.

Puis tout devint noir, et la première chose qu'Hermione sentit fut la lame froide d'un couteau contre sa gorge.

En rouvrant les yeux, Hermione avait perdu ses forces. Son bras la faisait horriblement souffrir tandis que la main de Bellatrix Lestrange tenait fermement son front entre ses doigts forts. Mais ses yeux étaient rivés au plafond, où un être étrange s'employait à dévisser le lustre. Dobby.

Dans un crissement de fer, le lustre lâcha. Hermione fut propulsée en avant, Bellatrix se jeta un arrière en hurlant. Tout allait trop vite pour Hermione, mais elle comprit soudain qu'Harry avait plusieurs baguettes en main, et la possibilité d'empêcher Bellatrix de lancer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer. Le couteau meurtrier qui terminerait les jours de l'elfe de maison.

Et le temps s'arrêta soudain.

Hermione ne pouvait pas bouger, mais lorsque son souvenir reprendrait, elle aurait le temps de crier. Quelques mots simplement, un « Bellatrix ! » et le regard d'Harry se tournerait vers elle. Il aurait le temps d'improviser un bouclier.

Elle se rendit compte que la reprise du temps ne dépendait que de sa volonté. Elle s'apprêtait à le faire repartir, décidée à éviter une mort aujourd'hui. Mais le mot « aujourd'hui » provoqua chez la sorcière une réaction soudaine : elle vivait actuellement le passé. Elle était hier et ne voulait pas changer demain.

Mais le voulait-elle ? Toutes les morts qui suivraient pouvaient-elles être évitées ? Cela changerait-t-il l'issue du combat ?

L'issue du combat. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle change. Elle voulait la défaite de Voldemort. Et ce fut ce qui la décida : elle ne dit rien.

Le couteau plongea sur eux. La plage s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Dobby mourut.

Ça avait été ainsi et ça le serait toujours, aussi douloureux cela puisse-t-il être.

Le troisième souvenir la plongea au cœur d'une forêt hivernale. Hermione jetait des sortilèges derrière elle, sans prendre le temps de viser. C'était lors de sa fuite, se souvint-elle, dans les jours qui précédèrent leur capture au manoir des Malefoys.

Son poursuivant était seul, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle aussi : aucune trace d'Harry ou de Ron. Ils avaient prévus de se rendre à la lisière nord de la forêt, mais elle ne parvenait plus à s'orienter. Le ciel était à découvert au-dessus d'elle, mais il était noir et ne l'éclairait pas. Autour d'elle, le sol était plein de branches cassées et de pierres. Le chemin qu'elle se frayait n'avait pas été emprunté auparavant. Hermione lança à nouveau un sortilège qui manqua sa cible. Son souvenir était très précis mais ne lui permettait pas de prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire.

Soudain, une voix différente, plus précise encore que la scène à laquelle Hermione assistait, se fit entendre :

-Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

(copyright)


	5. Chapitre 4

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : « Curieuse approche. »

|Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.|

Hermione se tenait debout, au centre de la pièce des Tests de propension. Flitwick tenait sa baguette abaissée, prolongeant son bras droit le long de son corps. La jeune sorcière avait, elle, la sienne dans sa main. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand il la coupa :

-Sortez.

Surprise par son ton froid, elle fit un pas en direction de la porte. Un jet bleu vif l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle se jeta en arrière et fixa le professeur qui venait de l'attaquer.

-Professeur…

Un autre jet vint la frôler et elle fut propulsée contre un mur, sa main accrochée à une étagère remplie de potions. Elle lut quelques noms mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle répliqua :

-Stupéfix !

Elle manqua sa cible d'un centimètre alors qu'un jet noir fusait vers elle. Hermione lança plusieurs sortilèges que Flitwick contra puis arriva à court d'idées. S'acharnant sur les mêmes sortilèges indéfiniment, le professeur finit par anticiper chacun ses mouvements.

Jusqu'au moment où leurs deux « Expelliarmus » se croisèrent, se répercutèrent et revinrent désarmer les deux sorciers.

-Le Test est terminé, dit Flitwick.

Sa voix était redevenue calme et enjouée. Hermione se détendit soudain. Au cours du combat, elle avait fini par comprendre que les sortilèges faisaient partie du Test.

-Bravo, mademoiselle Granger. Vous avez donné tout ce que vous aviez.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main. Légèrement courbée afin de pouvoir la serrer, Hermione se sentit soudain emportée. Flitwick l'avait retournée quand il avait eu une prise sur sa main, et elle s'était retrouvée courbée, l'articulation de son bras à l'envers, incapable de bouger.

-Je n'ai pourtant pas beaucoup de force, sourit Flitwick en la lâchant.

Hermione s'empressa de récupérer sa valise dès qu'elle sut le numéro de sa chambre. Certains étaient déjà en cours, d'autres ne passaient pas les Tests aujourd'hui, aussi les couloirs étaient tantôt pleins, tantôt vides. Elle ne croisa aucun Gryffondor dans la Salle Commune, mais cela ne dura pas.

Les Dortoirs isolés se trouvaient en lisière de forêt. Et dans les jardins se trouvaient tous les Dernières années dont les noms ne commençaient pas par A, B, C, D, E, F, G ou H. Pire encore, ceux qui avaient terminé de passer les Tests, s'y trouvaient aussi.

Autant dire que la discrétion fut vite oubliée.

-Hermione !

Celle-ci se figea. Dans son dos, la voix légèrement troublée de Harry la troubla elle-même. Elle se retourna :

-Harry…

-Tu… quittes la maison ?

-Non, je… quitte les dortoirs.

-Je ne comprends pas. Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie ! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ?

-A cause, de tout ce qu'on a traversé.

-Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-il.

Elle posa sa valise avec un soupir triste pour le prendre dans ses bras. La chaleur de leur étreinte les réconforta quelque peu, mais Harry restait tendu.

-Qui suis-je, Harry ? murmura-t-elle.

Il s'écarta d'elle, étonné, et répondit :

-Tu es Hermione Granger, la plus brillante sorcière de ta génération. Tu es l'héroïne de guerre, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley. La plus grande ennemie de Drago Malefoy, la seule élève que Madame Pince puisse supporter. Tu es…

Harry comprit son erreur à cet instant. Hermione le regardait avec un regard entendu. Elle venait de lui donner la meilleure explication possible : celle qu'il déduisait lui-même.

-N'est-ce pas ? démontra-t-elle, confirmant son hypothèse muette.

-Hermione…

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, Harry. Et je ne t'en veux pas ! ajouta-t-elle. Mais tu le vois bien : je n'existe qu'à travers d'autres.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Reprenant sa valise, elle releva la tête. Malgré les regards entendus de certains, qu'elle sentait dans son dos et dont elle devinait la noirceur, elle poursuivit son chemin.

-Tu ne devrais pas écouter ces regards, lui dit une voix un peu plus loin.

Sur sa droite marchait une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de jais. Sa frange couvrait presque entièrement ses yeux verts éclatants. Sa tenue, aux couleurs de Serpentard, faisait remarquablement bien ressortir ses pupilles.

Hermione jeta un regard intrigué à cette première année qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée.

-Ecouter des regards ? souligna-t-elle.

-Enfin… écouter ce qu'ils pensent, tenta-t-elle de se reprendre.

Hermione sourit malgré elle. Inconsciemment, elle avait ralenti le pas.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Veine.

-Veine ?

-C'est un nom original, hein ?

-Et pas qu'un peu. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à moi, Veine ?

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu parler de toi avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

-Tu viens parce que mon nom t'est familier ?

Hermione s'efforçait d'être gentille avec cette petite fille, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-Non, dit-elle.

Pour de petites jambes, Veine marchait plutôt vite. Son pas s'apparentait plutôt à un trot, presque à une course.

-Je veux savoir comment c'est, dehors.

-Dehors ?

Elles étaient arrivées à l'entrée des Dortoirs isolés, dans lesquels Veine refusa d'entrer.

-Je voulais que tu me parles de la guerre et de ce qu'on trouve, quand on part à l'aventure.

Veine était très directe. Hermione remarqua qu'elle était tout de même nerveuse à l'idée d'essuyer un refus. La brune n'arrêtait pas de serrer et desserrer sa baguette dans sa main gauche.

-Mais tu dois être très occupée, et avec ta valise, et avec tes cours, continua la Première année.

-Je ne peux pas te parler de la guerre, s'exclama Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas horrifier l'encore innocente âme que possédait Veine. Tournant le dos aux Dortoirs isolés, Hermione jaugeait Veine d'un regard curieux. Et elle voyait la même curiosité dans ses yeux verts.

-S'il-te-plait ? Je n'ai jamais quitté Londres, plaida Veine.

-Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas te parler de la guerre, clair ?

Son ton ferme la surprit elle-même, mais Veine ne parut pas s'en apercevoir : elle hocha la tête en souriant après qu'Hermione lui ait promis de la retrouver le lendemain, pendant le repas.

« Elle bouillonne de curiosité, pensa Hermione. »

Le bâtiment des Dortoirs isolés était une barre : un immeuble plus long sur la longueur que sur la hauteur. Il n'y avait qu'un étage. Cinquante chambres y étaient réparties, et Hermione avait été attribuée à la chambre 25. On entrait dans les chambres du rez-de-chaussée par l'avant : une porte d'entrée ornait le mur tous les cinq mètres. L'accès aux chambres de l'étage se faisait par l'arrière : un escalier permettait d'atteindre les mêmes portes blanches en bois qu'à l'avant. Et il y avait autant d'escaliers que de portes. Ainsi, les chambres s'apparentaient plus à des appartements et ne communiquaient absolument pas.

Hermione n'eut pas beaucoup à marcher : sa chambre était la première à droite quand on venait du château. C'était la dernière du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle effectua un « Alohomora » qui déverrouilla la porte. Seule sa baguette avait le pouvoir de l'ouvrir.

C'était petit : un lit sur la gauche, une table de nuit, une armoire, un bureau pour travailler, et une étagère où elle s'empressa de déposer plusieurs livres. Sa chambre avait cependant un avantage : puisqu'elle était sur le côté de la barre, une fenêtre latérale, qui n'existait pas dans les autres chambres, sinon dans la première et la dernière, donnait sur le château et sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Hermione se baissa pour commencer à vider sa valise quand elle s'aperçut d'un visage à ladite fenêtre. Elle poussa un cri, surprise, et ferma les rideaux.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsque la voix, en réponse à sa réaction, prononça quelques mots. Hermione les entendit étouffés, avant que le sorcier ne s'en retourne au château :

-Toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Granger ! On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

L'incorrigible Drago Malefoy.

(copyright)


	6. Chapitre 5

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : « Duos. »

|-Toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Granger ! On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

L'incorrigible Drago Malefoy.|

Drago était détendu quand il sortit de la salle des Tests de Propension. Ça avait été une épreuve, mais il pensait l'avoir réussie. Jusqu'à la Grande Salle, il réfléchit aux résultats que pourrait tirer Poudlard de ses prouesses : il était certain que ses capacités en astronomie et en Magie de la Terre étaient très réduites, tandis que la partie « combat sans magie » avait été un échec total.

Mais Drago ne s'inquiétait jamais. Il savait qu'apprendre était pour lui un jeu d'enfant, et que ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, il le connaitrait bien assez tôt.

-Malefoy !

Drago se retourna, face à un élève de Serdaigle brun, dont les yeux verts le fixaient avec intensité.

-Oui ? répondit-il avec un ton dédaigneux et un sourire arrogant.

-Tu as passé les Tests ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ?

Le Serdaigle haussa les sourcils puis fit une grimace :

-On m'avait simplement dit que tu étais le deuxième meilleur élève, alors je pensais simplement te demander comment c'était.

-Le deuxième ? répéta Drago, puis il éclata de rire.

Fronçant encore les sourcils, le brun demanda :

-Un problème ?

Drago rit :

-Je suis le meilleur, cher Serdaigle.

Il ne s'en préoccupa plus : il le dépassa et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Estéban – parce que c'était lui – resta debout un instant, bouche bée, puis sortit, avec une pointe d'amertume contre ce Malefoy.

La veille, Veine avait les cheveux noirs. Elle les portait désormais bleus électriques. Sa frange toujours sur ses yeux verts, elle s'approcha d'Hermione en courant.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, alors qu'Hermione s'exclamait :

-Tes cheveux !

-Tu aimes ? sourit Veine, ravie.

-C'est très joli. Tu es Métamorphomage ?

Veine hocha la tête. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, l'évidence s'imposa : elles venaient de deux maisons ennemies et devaient manger à deux tables différentes.

Elles s'arrêtèrent puis s'échangèrent un regard. La complicité entre les deux sorcières fut telle qu'elles décidèrent sans un mot. Hermione vit Veine courir à la table des Serpentards, et la suivit, un peu en retrait. Elle se servit dans quelques plats, choisissant les aliments afin de former un sandwich. Elle leva vers Hermione deux œufs. Celle-ci secoua la tête, et Veine les reposa.

Les regards s'étaient tournés vers elles. La petite fille s'emparait de nourriture, la donnait à Hermione, repartait, et recommençait.

-Leviosa, lança Hermione quand elle ne put tout porter.

Veine souriait tellement à l'idée de manger à l'extérieur en compagnie d'Hermione Granger que cette dernière en riait presque, envahie d'une joie enfantine.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a assez ? finit-elle par dire dans un éclat de rire.

Veine s'arrêta brusquement, un bout de pain dans la bouche, la main au-dessus de l'assiette de jambon. D'autres Serpentards la fixaient d'un regard noir, pensant probablement qu'elle les trahissait. La petite fille n'en avait que faire.

Quand elles rirent en cœur, les longs cheveux de Veine virèrent au blond.

-Allez, dehors, ordonna Hermione en posant sa main entre ses omoplates pour la pousser vers le Parc du château.

-Je pourrais en reprendre, si jamais j'ai encore faim ?

-Je doute que ce soit le cas !

-Mais si ?

-Si, alors oui.

Leur dialogue était difficile à suivre pour les sorciers qu'elles dépassèrent en sortant. Elles se connaissaient à peine, mais une enfant n'a pas de gêne, pas d'hésitation. Veine était honnête et spontanée. Elle représentait un peu de fraicheur dans la vie d'Hermione.

Et on aurait dit deux sœurs.

-Les forêts semblent bleues, en hiver. Tout est froid, rien ne bouge. C'est le temps qui s'arrête pendant une saison. Au printemps, le renouveau opère : au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je voyais les fleurs renaître.

-Tu as visité toute l'Ecosse ?

-Je n'ai pas « visiter » le pays. Je l'ai parcouru. Ce n'est pas la même chose ; pas exactement. Est-ce que tu vois la différence ?

-Non.

-Lorsque tu visites un musée, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Combien de temps tu y restes ?

-Au moins une heure. Je regarde les choses, je m'attarde sur ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Et si tu devais parcourir le musée ? Le traverser, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Je passerais devant les choses sans m'arrêter.

-Voilà ce que j'ai fait avec l'Ecosse. Je ne m'arrêtais que quelques fois, pour dormir, mais je ne dormais jamais deux fois au même endroit.

-Tu ne prenais pas le temps d'observer ce qu'il y avait autour de toi ?

-Ça m'arrivait, parfois. Mais au bout d'un moment, les forêts se ressemblent toutes, et tu finis par penser qu'une forêt est une forêt, quelque soit son nom ou sa localisation.

-Tu penses que le monde est le même partout ?!

-Non, mais je vais te dire une chose. Il ne te sera jamais possible de le voir en entier. Tu iras peut-être dans de nombreux pays, mais jamais tu ne pourras dire que tu as vu la totalité de notre planète.

-Mais, c'est triste alors.

-Non, Veine. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas vu tout ce qui est à voir que tu n'as pas vécu.

-Je croyais que si.

-Tu as le temps de croire en de nombreuses autres choses ; de vivre. Tu n'as qu'onze ans !

-Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Là, maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

-De ma vie ?

-Oui.

-Je pense que j'ai vécu et encore à vivre. Que le temps ne s'arrêtera pour personne.

Allongées contre un arbre, à l'ombre de ses feuilles, Hermione et Veine ne parlaient plus. La plus grande avait fermé les yeux et pensait au monde, à ce qu'avait dit Veine.

Avait-elle vécu ?

La question faisait écho dans sa tête alors qu'elle somnolait. Veine dormait depuis un moment déjà, ayant décidé de sécher les cours sans en faire part à Hermione.

Estéban se laissa tomber à côté de son amie qui tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

-Alors, tes Tests ? engagea-t-elle.

-Aucune idée.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Le regard du Serdaigle tomba sur Veine.

-Veine, répondit Hermione à sa question muette. Une première année.

-Elle n'a pas cours ?

Hermione se redressa brusquement. Elle réveilla la petite fille :

-Dépêche-toi ! dit-elle.

-Mais… commença Veine, ayant compris où voulait en venir la Dernière année.

-Veine !

-D'accord…

Elle disparut en courant alors qu'Hermione soupirait.

-J'ai rencontré ton merveilleux ami, aujourd'hui, lança Estéban.

-Harry ? Ron ?

-Malefoy.

-Ah, fit-elle, lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Qu'il était le meilleur élève.

-C'est bien lui, ça. Arrogant et prétentieux.

-Tu es sûre qu'il ne l'est pas ?

-Drago Malefoy, devant moi ? J'espère que non.

-Je crois que ses résultats sont bons, Hermione.

-Mais il ne peut pas être le meilleur.

-Pourquoi ?

Hermione resta sans réponse. Il était vrai que Drago la surpassait dans certaines matières, et qu'elle le surpassait dans d'autres. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle le surpassait en général. Non pas qu'elle voulait pouvoir s'en vanter comme lui, mais la Miss-je-sais-tout qui vivait en elle ressurgissait.

-J'ai entendu dire que les emplois du temps personnalisés se basaient sur les Tests de propension, mais aussi sur les résultats des années précédentes, annonça Esté.

-Et ?

Il la laissa réfléchir, rien qu'une seconde lui suffit.

-Non !

-J'espère pour toi que ce ne sera pas le cas.

-Non…

Hermione s'adossa à l'arbre et son regard se posa sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait une chance de partager la plupart de ses cours avec Drago Malefoy.

Mais une autre pensée supplanta la précédente : au fond, pourquoi était -elle si réticente ? Elle le jugeait. Elle détestait juger les gens. Elle détestait quand elle se détestait.

Elle soupira. La situation ne lui plairait peut-être pas, et elle préférerait ne pas la voir aboutir, mais elle se jura de faire de son mieux si jamais elle devait partager ses jours avec un Serpentard arrogant aux mauvais choix.

Elle eut un sourire : rien que le surnom lui annonçait qu'elle risquerait de se prendre la tête plus d'une fois…

(copyright)


	7. Chapitre 6

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : « Bases. »

|Elle risquerait de se prendre la tête plus d'une fois.|

Le premier dimanche à Poudlard fut le cinq septembre cette année-là. L'effervescence avait remplie l'école de sorcellerie.

Les portoloins étaient là, alignés dans une salle du deuxième étage. De grands panneaux indiquaient les destinations et d'étranges objets disparaissaient tour à tour, chaque fois qu'un élève daignait le toucher. Dans un grand sac étaient déposées toutes les baguettes des sorciers partis : il était strictement interdit de quitter Poudlard avec sa baguette.

Hermione se leva très tôt, anxieuse. Elle appréhendait les visites à l'hôpital presqu'autant qu'elle les attendait.

Habillée de façon moldue à l'aide d'un jean et d'un pull beige en laine, elle sortit des Dortoirs isolés. Se réveiller seule à Poudlard était très étrange, mais à la fois libérateur. Au lieu de sortir de son lit dans une salle remplie, elle se réveillait face au vert encore éclatant du Parc du château. Elle pouvait boire une tasse de café devant sa fenêtre, seule, avec un livre. Café qu'elle empruntait la veille au soir dans la Grande Salle.

Quand elle arriva devant le deuxième étage, elle fut impressionnée par le monde, et sa peur l'emporta : elle fit demi-tour et se promit de revenir plus tard, lorsqu'elle pourrait rendre visite à Luna en paix.

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, le jeune Malefoy s'était tenu prêt. Retardé par la foule qui l'avait devancé, il était neuf heures quand il se saisit d'une clé rouillée.

Drago parcourait les allées blanches avec appréhension. Il détestait l'ambiance froide et stérilisée des couloirs de Sinhoa. C'était un bâtiment effroyablement repoussant, envahi de blanc à tout bout de champs.

Il passa sans problème la sécurité de l'hôpital, Poudlard s'étant assuré que tous les élèves puissent entrer. Il salua même quelques infirmières sur son chemin. Quand enfin il fut devant la chambre 602, il n'hésita presque pas avant d'entrer : l'habitude prenait le dessus.

-Malefoy ?

Il s'arrêta net. Les rideaux fermés ne lui avaient pas permis de remarquer les visiteurs déjà présents dans la chambre.

Harry Potter, effaré de le voir ici, se planta devant lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pris au dépourvu, Drago resta sans réponse.

-Tu as dû te tromper, intervint Ginny d'un ton plutôt glacial.

-Non, affirma-t-il.

Drago vit Weasley se lever et rejoindre son meilleur ami :

-Sors d'ici, ordonna-t-il comme si c'était la seule chose à faire.

-Quoi ? s'étonna le Serpentard, une note d'arrogance dans sa voix.

-Tu n'as pas à être ici, reprit Harry.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre dehors !

Mais Drago savait déjà qu'il sortirait de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas être observé durant la visite, encore moins que ces Gryffondors entendent ce qu'il dirait, ce qu'il raconterait.

-Ne reviens pas, ajouta Neville depuis le fond de la salle. On sera là toute la journée.

La porte claqua. Fou de rage, Drago poussa un cri et enfonça son poing dans le mur. Le plâtre s'ébranla un instant. « Toute la journée », avait-il dit. Et désormais, Drago savait qu'ils le feraient : ils resteraient tous ici, peut-être à tour de rôle, pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit jamais seul dans la chambre 602. Comme s'il était contagieux, comme si l'approchait était périlleux. Ça l'était, oui, pour quelques élèves, c'était certain. Et la clique de Potter n'avait plus intérêt à s'approcher du Malefoy. Ce dernier n'était pas dangereux, mais sa colère l'était pour sûr.

La haine que refoulait Drago menaçait d'éclater. Ils avaient formé une barrière entre lui et le lit à l'instant où il avait tourné la poignée. Il faillit laisser couler une larme sur sa joue lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas pu l'apercevoir.

Pour reprendre ses esprits, il se redressa et glissa une main dans sa poche, pour rendosser son allure nonchalante.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un fil gris.

« Par Salazar ! »

C'était son dernier espoir. Il sortit le fil de fer et le tendit. Une fois qu'il fut lisse et rigide, il le déposa au sol, sous la porte de la chambre. Il procéda discrètement, pour ne pas que les occupants de la chambre s'en rendent compte : ils auraient pu apercevoir le fil qui se trouvait exactement sous l'entrée, reliant les deux pans de murs, parallèle à la porte. Mais il essaya aussi de faire vite, profitant du couloir momentanément vide.

Quand il l'eut lâché, le fil prit les couleurs du sol original, et disparut totalement de l'œil humain. Drago sourit. Il savait que même en marchant dessus, personne ne se rendrait compte de sa présence.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir alors qu'il quittait l'hôpital, satisfait.

-Prête ?

Hermione attendait dans le hall les résultats des Tests de propension. Lorsque McGonagall déposa un paquet de copies sur une table, elle s'y précipita la première. Estéban l'accompagna et se saisit en même temps qu'elle d'une fiche qui portait son nom.

Hermione s'éloigna afin de laisser passer les élèves suivants, et lut :

« GRANGER, Hermione.

Pour un total d'heures de vingt-quatre par semaine, voici la répartition de vos matières :

— Astronomie : 4h.

— Métamorphose : 3h.

— Précision sortilège : 3h.

— Vol : 3h.

— Occlumancie : 2h.

— Potions : 2h.

— Alchimie : 1h30.

— Botanique : 1h30.

— Combat en corps à corps : 1h30.

— Runes : 1h30.

— Magie de la Terre : 1h.

Durant les Tests de propension, voici ce qui vous a valu une telle sélection des matières de Poudlard :

Miss Granger,

Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de réflexion en faisant en sorte que le passé se déroule exactement comme il le fallait. Vous aviez raison : changer le passé change le futur, le positif comme le négatif. Vous êtes intelligente. Cependant, certains de vos choix sont peu judicieux. Lors de la course, vous étiez désorientée. Or, vous n'avez pas pensé à utiliser les étoiles, d'où les cours d'astronomie. Vous n'avez pas non plus utilisé l'environnement, chose que l'on apprend en Magie de la Terre. La précision de vos sortilèges laissait à désirer lors de notre petite entrevue et vos aptitudes en combat sont désastreuses, bien que vous soyez en bonne forme et certainement très rapide. Les potions disposées dans la salle où nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques jours auraient pu être un outil utile que vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'user cela vous vaudra des cours de Potions.

En coïncidant ce rapport et les résultats de vos précédentes années, nous avons obtenu l'emploi du temps observé au verso de cette fiche. L'Occlumancie, la Magie de la Terre et l'Alchimie sont des matières que vous n'avez étudiées et qui méritent de l'être. Je n'ai rien contre votre façon d'utiliser un balai, mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez plus que de nettoyer le plancher avec (si je puis me permettre). Votre bulletin rapporte aussi quelques lacunes en métamorphose et en runes (vous ne pouvez pas être bonne partout).

Vous êtes chanceuse, Miss Granger. Vos mardis et samedis sont libres et vous ne travaillerez que de neuf heures à midi et de quatorze heures à dix-sept heures chaque jour, à quelques heures près. Ça n'arrive qu'à très peu d'élèves.

Avec toute ma sympathie, bonne année à Poudlard.

Professeur Flitwick. »

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle trouva cet emploi du temps assez léger mais très adapté : Flitwick avait raison, elle ne pouvait le contredire et la remarque sur ses capacités en Vol la fit rire.

Soudain, elle réfléchit plus intensément. Ses horaires étaient très particulières : resserrées sur quatre jours, elle n'aurait certainement pas beaucoup de cours en commun avec beaucoup de monde.

Ainsi, une idée en supplantant une autre, elle pensa :

« En résumé, la plupart de mes cours seront avec les élèves dont les performances sont égales aux miennes. »

-Alors ? la questionna Estéban.

-Approche, dit-elle.

Ils comparèrent leurs emplois du temps au dos de la fiche, qui détaillait chaque jour de la semaine.

-Trois cours ensemble, constata Hermione.

-C'est quasiment… rien. J'avais espéré plus.

-Oh, moi aussi, soupira-t-elle d'une voix déçue.

Cette constatation la confortait dans son idée : son niveau se rapprochait de celui d'Estéban, pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant. Autrement dit, il fallait avoir beaucoup de lacunes et de capacités à acquérir en commun pour partager une majorité de cours.

Et dans le cas d'Hermione, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves qui correspondaient à ces critères.

Malgré tout, Hermione était satisfaite de l'année qu'elle allait passer. Elle ne savait pas très bien à quoi elle consacrerait son temps libre mais elle n'y pensa plus lorsqu'elle retrouva Veine, Marina et Estéban pour le repas.

La plupart des élèves étaient présents à midi, mais Hermione ne croisa pas les Gryffondors qu'elle souhaitait éviter, pour son plus grand soulagement. Personne ne parla des visites. Marina et Estéban avaient choisis de ne pas y aller cette semaine, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient à Poudlard que depuis quelques jours et que le besoin d'aller rendre visite à leur père au cimetière de Godric's Hollow n'était pas ressenti. Veine avait retrouvé ses parents à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste durant la matinée et ne souhaitait pas en parler.

Mais ce qui posait problème, c'était Hermione. Prise dans une discussion passionnée avec Veine à propos d'un certain type de livre magique, elle resta plusieurs heures à débattre avec elle, si bien qu'elle fit fuir Estéban et Marina, qui, amusés, avaient décidé de les laisser entre elles. Hermione passa ensuite du temps à revoir avec la petite fille les leçons d'Histoire de la Magie pour son cours. Elle prit beaucoup de temps à lui enseigner ce qu'elle savait sur la première guerre des sorciers qu'étudiait Veine en première année.

Parce qu'Hermione avait oublié les visites.

Parce qu'Hermione avait oublié Luna.

(copyright)


	8. Chapitre 7

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : « A l'année ce que l'aube est au jour. »

|Parce qu'Hermione avait oublié les visites. Parce qu'Hermione avait oublié Luna.|

Le sommeil.

C'est ce qui manqua à Hermione au matin du premier jour de cours. Elle était restée allongée, les yeux ouverts, toute la nuit. Sans pouvoir les fermer.

Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Ce n'était pas si anodin !

C'était Luna.

Sa Luna. Son amie. L'unique et rêveuse Luna. L'endormie jeune fille. L'Aurore.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions d'aller la voir. Elle n'y avait pas été depuis plusieurs semaines et cela la rongeait. Avant Poudlard, elle aurait pu y aller tous les jours, et ne l'avait pas fait. Et désormais, elle se mettait même à manquer les horaires réduits, les seuls qu'elle aurait, tout cela pour parler d'Histoire avec une Première année qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Hermione eut beaucoup de difficulté à se lever. La pensée de manquer le premier jour de cours l'effraya et elle réussit à se tirer du lit. La fatigue se voyait dans ses yeux, et sous ceux-ci à travers de grands cernes noirs. Un sortilège les masqua, sans pour autant les effacer.

Elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle avait laissé sa colère déborder sur Veine, la blâmant sans réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de le faire. Hermione n'avait pas encore compris que le déni et le rejet de faute ne faisait que retarder la retombée en la propulsant plus haut en aggravant la chute.

Elle avala un chocolat chaud, assise sur son lit, et partit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne croisa personne qu'elle n'avait envie de voir, bien que certains aient eu envie de lui parler.

Finalement, elle retrouva quelques forces et se concentra sur la matière qu'elle allait étudier. La Magie de la Terre utilisait l'environnement auquel le sorcier était confronté. La matière demandait à l'élève de tirer profit de ce qui l'entourait, principalement de la nature.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la Grande Salle, Hermione avait mis de côté sa culpabilité, sa fatigue ne se voyait plus et elle arrivait à être opérationnelle.

Une journée banale, en fin de compte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa salle.

-Eh bien, notre dernière élève est arrivée ! s'exclama un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Hermione s'arrêta net, cherchant autour d'elle les « autres » élèves. Parce qu'ils n'étaient que deux, et qu'elle trouvait cela très anormal.

-Professeur ? Où sont les autres ?

-Vous êtes tous là.

Hermione serra les lèvres et croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy. Elle écarquilla les yeux à nouveau et se tourna vers le professeur :

-C'est impossible ! Une classe de deux ne se fait pas !

-Miss Granger, cette heure de cours était le seul créneau disponible dans votre emploi du temps.

-Et ?

-Et vos deux emplois du temps sont très particuliers. Vous savez, la répartition des matières dépend de l'ensemble des matières, et non d'une seule. C'est un processus très compliqué que de faire coïncider les horaires des élèves et des professeurs. Particulièrement quand ceux-ci sont personnalisés.

Hermione resta debout, figée alors que le professeur l'invitait à entrer. Drago, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était arrivée, se décida à lui parler :

-En gros, Granger, c'est parce qu'on est à peu près les mêmes, question scolaire, que nos parcours ne croisent que rarement ceux des autres.

-Question scolaire, oui, souligna-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la salle.

Drago soupira. Toujours la même, la Granger. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Il s'engouffra à sa suite et découvrit une salle pratiquement vide où était reproduit un sol broussailleux.

Le professeur, qui s'avéra se nommer Arelith, leur adressa quelques consignes :

-La première chose que nous allons faire, c'est d'apprendre à utiliser la Terre pour survivre. Survivre, et se défendre. C'est ce à quoi nous nous consacrerons les premières semaines.

Hermione hocha la tête, toujours debout. Elle qui s'attendait à s'asseoir derrière un pupitre n'avait pas beaucoup de contenance face au professeur. Ce dernier agita sa baguette et les lumières disparurent. Des ombres projetèrent sur les murs un effet d'optique qui plongeait les élèves en plein cœur d'une forêt. L'ambiance bleue et froide ne fut pas qu'une impression : le sol fut froid au toucher, comme recouvert de neige, et une brise glaciale se déversa sur eux.

-Vous avez une heure pour ne pas mourir.

Hermione le regarda disparaître. Elle n'y croyait pas ! Il les laissait là. Ce n'était pas un cours, c'était une épreuve !

Elle releva la tête vers Drago. Il la regardait aussi. Ses yeux bleus étaient si perçants dans l'ambiance glacée de la pièce qu'Hermione détourna le regard. C'en était presque effrayant. Quand elle y pensait, elle avait toujours craint Drago Malefoy. Non pas qu'elle le pensait dangereux, mais il avait la capacité de lui faire du mal, ne serait-ce que moralement.

Hermione réunit quelques objets et leur mit le feu. La chaleur la soulagea instantanément. Drago suivit son idée et commença à mettre le feu à tout ce qui les entourait, créant un cercle de feu autour d'eux pour se réchauffer et éliminer tout ennemi potentiel.

Ils restèrent debout, à contempler les flammes, les reflets bruns et orangés. Ils se tenaient tout de même prêts lorsqu'un sortilège fusa vers eux. Drago improvisa un bouclier alors qu'Hermione éliminait la source. Source qui s'avéra être une parcelle du mur, mais source tout de même.

-C'est peut-être trop, commenta Hermione quand elle commença à avoir chaud.

Elle remonta les manches de sa robe de sorcière jusqu'aux coudes et fit légèrement descendre le feu. Un autre sortilège provint de derrière elle. En un coup de baguette, elle arrêta le Stupéfix menaçant mais elle dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de toucher la cible à cause de l'obscurité. Elle grimaça mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle recommença le processus à trois reprises. Quand le calme sembla s'être installé, elle se tourna vers Drago :

-Réveille-toi Malefoy ! Je fais tout le travail !

-Comme tu le souhaites, milady.

Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il se mettait en action. En quelques secondes, il contra trois sortilèges et fit disparaître les sources plus vite qu'Hermione ne l'avait fait.

Il fit une petite révérence pour la narguer et ils passèrent le reste du cours ainsi. L'heure passa très vite.

-Eh bien, eh bien, fit le professeur en rétablissant l'environnement habituel de sa salle de classe, vous êtes nuls.

Hermione se cabra et Drago fit la grimace.

-Professeur ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Hormis le feu, vous n'avez pas utilisé la Terre et l'environnement que vous aviez autour de vous. Désormais, vous savez ce que nous attendons dans ce cours.

Le cours qu'Hermione suivait ensuite était l'Occlumancie. Elle ne fut pas surprise de ne pas partager ce cours avec Drago, qui maitrisait très certainement le concept. Cependant, ils étaient une dizaine et elle se retrouva avec Ron, Neville et Ginny. Elle tenta de les saluer poliment, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas leur amitié terminée. Mais ils lui en voulaient, visiblement, et elle décida de les ignorer. Ils étudièrent la théorie et la définition de la matière tandis que la professeur les mettait en garde : l'Occlumancie n'était pas aisée à apprendre mais ils avaient une année entière pour cela.

La journée s'écoula ensuite comme une journée de cours banale, sauf lorsqu'Hermione passa deux heures en précision de sortilège avec Drago. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait dans cette classe, parce qu'il était plus doué qu'elle et ne ratait jamais sa cible. La troisième heure avec Flitwick était partagée avec d'autres élèves, aucun qu'Hermione ne connaissait vraiment hormis Drago. Ce ne fut pas une raison : dès qu'ils le purent, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et allèrent s'entraîner avec d'autres. Leur attitude entre eux était changeante. Ils se haïssaient parfois moins que d'autres.

Dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall avait décidé que, ce soir-là, ce serait un buffet. Les ingrédients étaient posés sur une cinquième table contre un mur, et les élèves y allaient se servir. Hermione mangeait avec Marina.

-Il nous faut du pain, marmonna-t-elle en engloutissant le dernier bout.

-J'y vais, proposa Hermione.

Elle se leva. En se retournant, elle s'arrêta net. Veine se tenait devant elle avec une impression triste sur le visage.

-Hermione ?

Ses cheveux bruns semblèrent plus ternes lorsqu'elle implora Hermione de ne plus lui en vouloir.

Hermione était partagée entre la colère et la sympathie. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Veine si elle avait manqué les visites, mais sa vue lui rappela soudain sa culpabilité. Elle ne lui répondit pas et la dépassa, allant chercher du pain.

Lorsqu'elle s'en saisit, Drago Malefoy était à sa droite et s'apprêtait à saisir le dernier bout de pain. Elle le devança. Elle s'en aperçut à peine, mais il dit :

-Toujours un plaisir de partager avec toi, Granger…

Et alors qu'il n'avait pas fini, elle devina la suite et le coupa :

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

C'était l'un de ses moments où ils se haïssaient moins. Et sa réplique, reprise par Hermione, fit sourire Drago Malefoy.

La Salle commune des Serpentards étaient teintée de ses habituelles couleurs vertes lorsque Drago y rentra. Il était tard mais il avait voulu attendre que la Lune perce les nuages avant d'aller dormir. Il trouva Veine, une Première année qu'il avait aperçu avec Granger, assise sur l'un des fauteuils noirs. Elle était seule.

-Veine, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Sa voix était éteinte. Il la fixa :

-Quel est ton nom de famille ?

-Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

Il s'assit en face d'elle en croisa les jambes sur une table basse.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, petite fille. Il est tard.

Il insista sur le « petite fille ».

-J'y arrive pas.

-Je connais ça. Mais t'as cours demain, Veine Doe.

-Doe ?

-C'est le nom de famille que l'on donne aux personnes non identifiées dans les hôpitaux.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Elle hocha la tête et contempla le plafond aux reflets verts dus au lac au-dessus d'eux.

-Je crois que tu devrais vraiment aller dormir, Doe.

-Je t'ai dit que j'y arrivais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

C'était la première fois que Drago manifestait volontairement de l'intérêt envers une élève de sa maison. Il était plutôt du genre à rejeter tous ceux qui venaient vers lui, habituellement. Mais sa réputation en avait pris un coup ces dernières années, et il pensait que désormais, il serait comme tout le monde : quelqu'un qui devait faire des efforts.

-Parce que je m'en veux. J'ai retenu une amie le jour des visites, et elle les a manquées.

Drago se redressa soudain. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol et il répéta, stoïque :

-Elle a manqué les visites ?

-A cause de moi…

-Va la voir.

-Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est.

Drago pencha la tête avec un sourire et Veine agita les bras :

-D'accord, tu sais probablement qui c'est.

-Va la voir demain, et dit-lui que Drago Malefoy veut lui parler.

-Mais elle te déteste.

-Elle ne me déteste pas, elle me hait.

Il se mit debout et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, tandis que Veine restait immobile. Son sourire était immense, ses yeux arrondis, et Veine le prit pour un fou quand il déclara :

-Et c'est encore mieux.

(copyright)


	9. Chapitre 8

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : « Association de malfaiteurs. »

|-Elle ne me déteste pas, elle me hait. Et c'est encore mieux.|

La foule d'élèves dans les couloirs retarda considérablement Veine. Elle qui tentait depuis quelques minutes de rattraper Hermione Granger, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant elle, elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire. De plus, la sorcière plus âgée ne l'attendait pas plus que ça Veine se voyait donc obligée de zigzaguer entre les garçons et les filles, eux-mêmes en retard, qui ne lésinaient pas sur les bousculades.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Qu'elle ne l'entendit pas ou qu'elle ne voulut pas l'entendre, Hermione ne se retourna pas. Cependant, Veine courait très vite remarque qui n'avait pas échappée à Hermione la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. La petite fille agrippa son bras et se retrouva face à une femme peu surprise d'avoir été rattrapée.

-Ecoute, Veine. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment…

-Je sais que tu m'en veux.

-Non, je…

-Pas la peine de mentir, reprocha Veine.

-C'est peut-être le cas, oui.

-OK. De toute façon, je ne venais pas pour parler de moi. J'ai un message à te faire passer.

-Ah ?

-Drago Malefoy veut te parler.

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis voulut continuer son chemin, disant :

-Tu dois te tromper.

-Non ! Il l'a dit.

-Je dois y aller, Veine. J'ai cours.

-Faux.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain devant le ton ferme de la petite fille.

-Je sais que tu n'as rien aujourd'hui. Comme lui.

-Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ça, mais je ne pense pas que Drago Malefoy veuille passer son jour de repos avec moi.

-Je tiens ça de lui.

-Et où aurais-tu pu le rencontrer ?

-Je croyais que tu étais intelligente.

Veine lui lança un regard mi-déçu mi-défi, puis reprit sa course à travers la foule. La conversation s'arrêta ainsi. Hermione, légèrement offensée, prit le temps de réfléchir et la solution s'imposa d'elle-même : ils étaient de la même maison, les Serpentards.

Hermione resserra sa veste en jean et émergea dans la cour du château. Drago Malefoy voulait lui parler. Très bien, mais où ? Quand ? Elle se doutait bien que pour l'heure, c'était certainement tout de suite, alors que le message était délivré. Mais le château était vaste, grand, haut ses jardins tout aussi étendus. S'il n'avait pas donné d'indications à Veine à ce sujet, intelligent comme il était, le lieu devait constituer une sorte d'énigme ou de souvenir.

Où est-ce qu'il pourrait l'attendre, un jour de repos, par un beau soleil ?

Hermione faillit éclater de rire quand ses déductions la menèrent à un lieu en particulier.

« S'il m'attend là-bas, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. » pensa-t-elle en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Et cette promesse intérieure était un défi : essayez donc de toucher les cheveux de Drago Malefoy, ce n'est pas sans danger…

Drago était adossée contre l'une des hautes pierres qui surplombaient un espace vert lui-même, traversé d'un chemin de terre, menait chez Hagrid et aux Dortoirs isolés.

-Vraiment ?

La voix d'Hermione le fit se redresser. Elle apparut de derrière l'une des pierres, sortant du château.

-Je savais que tu gardais un agréable souvenir de cet endroit, dit-il.

-Oh oui. Chaque fois que je passe devant, je pense « Dans ta face, Malefoy ».

Elle ajouta à ses paroles deux coups de poings dans le vide. Il sourit puis se concentra pour que son visage paraisse impassible à nouveau :

-Tu as manqué les visites ?

-C'est donc ça, que tu voulais me dire ?

-En quelque sorte.

Hermione secoua la tête. Bien qu'ouverte à une possible discussion avec Malefoy, elle était dubitative quant à l'inverse : préparait-il un mauvais coup contre elle, ou était-il désormais plus évolué que ça ?

-Alors ? reprit-il. Tu y es allée ?

-Non.

Voulait-il la faire culpabiliser ? se demandait Hermione.

Allait-elle s'ouvrir un peu ? s'exclamait Drago.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse avoir.

Il ne l'amènerait pas si elle ne faisait aucun effort.

-Non, je n'y suis pas allée, Malefoy. Et toi, Malefoy ?

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de ponctuer chacune de tes phrases par nom ?

Elle pencha la tête et il reprit :

-En quelque sorte.

-Précise ?

-J'y suis allé mais je n'ai pas pu voir la personne que je voulais voir.

-Oh. Pourquoi ?

Hermione pesait chaque mot avant de les prononcer. Tout comme Drago, qui répondit :

-Pas de question, Granger.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Je peux te proposer quelque chose ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête s'il demandait ainsi, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle pourrait toujours refuser.

-Je peux t'amener voir Luna.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant, parce qu'elle avait baissé la voix, et que lui aussi l'avait fait.

-Je sais comment sortir de Poudlard pour me rendre à Sinhoa.

-C'est interdit !

-Evidemment. Mais je te le dis : lors des visites, c'est presque impossible d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec quelqu'un, là-bas.

-Tu m'y amènerais ? Avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Quelle est la condition — parce que je sens qu'il y en a une !

-Tu ne poseras aucune question. Ni le « comment », ni le « pourquoi », et si je te demande de me laisser avec quelqu'un, là-bas, quel que soit le patient, tu le feras.

Hermione mourrait d'envie de voir Luna, cependant elle était loin de faire confiance à Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une blague ?

-Pas de question, Granger. Pas de question !

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

Elle se tourna légèrement, prête à partir.

-A ta guise, Granger. J'espérais que tu pourrais me supporter, pour elle.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et fit demi-tour. Elle sentit que chacun de ses pas la séparait de Luna et plus elle avançait, plus elle ralentissait.

-Rhaaaa, très bien ! lança-t-elle en retournant vers lui plus vite qu'elle ne s'était éloignée.

Elle faillit demander comment ils iraient à Sinhoa, mais se retint. Drago affichait un sourire vainqueur qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler.

-Suis-moi.

Il l'entraîna dans le château et ils parcoururent les couloirs dans un silence quelque peu gênant Hermione parce que tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était une question, alors elle se taisait, Drago parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire, alors il faisait de même.

-Où est-ce…

Instantanément, Hermione serra les lèvres et s'excusa. Drago rit et finit par s'arrêter dans un couloir assez sombre du septième étage. Hermione supposa qu'ils y cherchaient la Salle-sur-demande, mais elle supposait mal.

Drago sortit de sa poche un fil de fer. Il le tendit et le posa devant eux, à leurs pieds.

-Prête ?

-Je commence à croire que tu te moques de moi.

-Tant de soupçons, j'en suis vexé, fit Drago d'un air faussement offensé.

Ils fixèrent tous deux le fil, sans savoir ce qu'ils attendaient.

-C'est le moment où on se donne la main pour traverser ? demanda Drago.

-Non.

-Non, acquiesça-t-il.

Et il disparut. Hermione se retrouva seule. Qu'avait-il fait ? Hermione l'avait vu s'avancer. Elle recula un peu et marcha par-dessus le fil comme s'il n'était pas là.

A l'instant où son pied le dépassa, il dépassa simultanément le fil jumeau qui se trouvait à Sinhoa. Elle en resta bouche-bée et éblouie. La clarté de la pièce lui fit comprendre qu'elle était bien arrivée.

Hermione trouva Drago en retrait puis aperçut Luna. Elle se précipita à son chevet.

-Il semblerait qu'Aurore ne se soit pas réveillée, dit Drago en s'approchant de la sortie.

Il prit soin de ramasser le fil de fer avant de sortir, pour ne pas se faire réexpédier à Poudlard en quittant la chambre, et laissa Hermione seule.

Enfin, seule était un bien grand mot.

(copyright)


	10. Chapitre 9

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : « L'endormie. »

|Drago prit soin de ramasser le fil de fer avant de sortir, pour ne pas se faire réexpédier à Poudlard en quittant la chambre, et laissa Hermione seule. Enfin, seule était un bien grand mot.|

Luna dormait. Ses yeux fermaient en donnaient l'illusion, du moins. De longues mèches blondes s'étalaient autour de la tête de la jeune fille le jaune doré ne l'était plus, il avait pâli avec les jours. Sa peau, plus blanche que jamais, ne faisait qu'inquiéter. Les os de Luna commençaient à se voir à travers la peau, bientôt on les verrait comme sur un squelette. Luna ne mangeait-elle donc pas ?

Deux petites mains étaient délicatement posées sur les draps blancs du lit d'hôpital. Hermione glissa l'une des siennes dans celle de Luna et serra très fort possible douleur que Luna sentit peut-être, qui sait.

-Bonjour Luna.

La voix d'Hermione était brisée alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer. Elle secoua la tête, détourna les yeux un instant puis, respirant un grand coup, affronta l'invisible regard de la blonde.

-Tu m'entends, j'en suis persuadée. Je sais que je ne suis pas venue, ces derniers temps. Alors que je pouvais. Alors que je voulais.

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait attendre aucune réponse de la part de Luna et pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle gardait le silence, Luna décevait Hermione qui s'en voulait de l'être.

-Tu sais, c'est pas facile de te voir comme ça. Tu avais l'habitude d'être si extraordinaire, si… spéciale. On ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte, mais tu étais importante. On le sait maintenant. Je dis « on », je parle de nous tous. Tu sais, tous ceux qui tiennent à toi.

Hermione soupira à nouveau, et ajouta, baissant la voix :

-Quel monologue…

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Luna.

-Je pourrais peut-être te parler de Poudlard. C'est merveilleux d'y retourner. De créer de nouvelles amitiés. De tout recommencer. C'est comme s'éveiller d'un rêve magnifique et de pouvoir en vivre un autre, pourquoi hésiter ? Tu serais là, tu dirais que les rêves, les souvenirs, ça vient, ça disparait. Et tu es là. Mais tu ne dis rien.

La sorcière s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté du lit. Toute la chambre l'enveloppait d'une atmosphère blanche et pure qui semblait surréelle. Hermione n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, n'aimait pas les malades.

Hermione n'aimait pas parler seule. Quelle argumentation pouvait-elle avoir ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir raison face à Luna, l'endormie ? Or c'était ce qu'elle aimait dans les conversations, hormis rire et parler de tout et de rien avec les meilleurs amis qu'elle n'avait jamais eus.

-Tu serais déçue, Luna. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, tout le monde, je ne les vois plus trop. J'ai fait une erreur. Quand on se dispute, on croit pouvoir tout recommencer, je… Tu dirais tant de choses que je ne saurais choisir quel conseil suivre. A ton avis, Lovegood ? Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Essayer de trouver qui je suis loin d'eux, ou le faire avec eux ? Ne sont-ils pas une partie de moi ? Ne puis-je pas tout simplement nouer de nouveaux liens tout en gardant les anciens ?

Hermione resta en suspens quelques secondes, prise dans un élan d'espoir, avant de se souvenir de l'état de Luna.

-J'ai besoin de toi Luna. Reviens-moi.

Hermione se leva et serra une dernière fois la main de Luna dans les siennes. Ajoutant quelques mots, elle quitta la chambre :

-Reviens-nous.

Hermione ferma délicatement la porte derrière elle. Chamboulée plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre, elle se laissa respirer quelques secondes, adossée contre le chambranle, avant de rejoindre Drago qui attendait poliment à l'écart.

-C'est bon, dit-elle.

Drago hocha la tête se redressa, perdant l'allure nonchalante qu'il avait pris l'habitude de montrer. Il commença à marcher, mais avant d'aller plus loin, Hermione l'arrêta :

-Attend Malefoy.

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

-Merci, reprit-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu m'as amené, mais merci.

-Je te dirais bien que ce fut un plaisir, et c'en fut un, mais tu ne vas pas apprécier ce qui va suivre.

Hermione grimaça :

-Il y a une condition, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Tu verras, Granger.

Drago se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'où était sortie Hermione. Elle se précipita à sa suite :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Voir la personne que je suis venu voir.

-C'est la chambre de Luna.

Elle eut un rire incertain, qui voulait sûrement dire « tu dois te tromper ».

-Je sais, Granger. C'est elle que je veux voir.

-Non. Non, pourquoi ?

-Pas de question, Granger. Et si je te demande de me laisser seul avec un patient, quel qu'il soit, tu le fais. Ce sont les termes de notre accord.

-Mais… non. Non !

Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains et détourna le regard. Elle devait le faire, elle avait promis. Il lui avait offert du temps avec Luna, elle devait le laisser entrer.

-Malefoy… tenta-t-elle une dernière fois, dans l'espoir qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague.

-Granger, attend-moi là.

Et il entra, laissant dans le couloir une Hermine plus que désarmée.

En refermant la porte, Drago put respirer. Enfin il la voyait. Enfin il lui prenait la main.

Dans l'unique lit s'étendait la jeune fille inanimée, qui respirait difficilement et dont les bras étaient reliés à des machines magiques silencieuses mais terrifiantes.

-Salut, Loufoca.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle et contempla son visage clos et ses cheveux blonds.

-Ça fait longtemps mais tu n'as pas bougé.

Il lui sourit tant bien que mal et se rapprocha un peu, avançant le fauteuil au plus près du lit.

-Comment ça va, jeune fille ? Rien de neuf dans ta vie ?

Il laissa du temps, comme s'il lui laissait l'occasion de répondre mais contrairement à Hermione, il ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'elle réponde, bien que ce fusse ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde. Pendant un temps, c'était certain, il avait espéré et avait été déçu à chaque silence. Mais, désormais habitué, il essayait de la faire paraître normale, comme si elle n'était pas dans un profond coma : il lui parlait et la laissait répondre comme il le ferai avec n'importe qui.

-De mon côté, j'ai un emploi du temps très libre. Poudlard a un peu changé cette semaine. Ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous y sommes, et déjà tout est chamboulé. Les Tests qu'ils nous font passés sont étranges mais légitimes. Sans mon jour de repos, je n'aurais jamais pu venir te voir.

Drago secoua la tête, le regard vers le haut, puis reporta son attention, très sérieux, vers le visage de Luna :

-Assez parler de moi. Quand est-ce que tu ouvriras les yeux ? Car je sais que tu le feras. D'ailleurs, et si on parlait de ça ?

Il lâcha la main de Luna au profit d'un geste plus tendre : il arrangea ses cheveux blonds, les écartant de son cou pour lui donner des airs de princesse endormie ce qu'elle était malgré son teint blanchâtre, ses joues creuses et ses cheveux dorés trop pâles.

-Lorsque tu t'éveilleras du songe qu'est l'illusion, pense à assurer les arrières de ton futur. Vivre est un grand périple, une épopée. Vivre a ses mérites et ses dangers. Longtemps tu penseras que tout est parfait. Que ce monde n'est ni pire ni plus mauvais que tous les autres. La perfection n'est qu'un rêve mais tu as le droit de rêver. Pour un temps, une période seulement.

Drago replaça ses mains sur les draps, ses yeux bleus fixés en continu sur les yeux de Luna, les imaginant de la même couleur que les siens, bleus océan mais jamais gris fer, à l'image de son cœur.

-Un jour il faudra s'éveiller.

Il s'arrêta, marquant un silence.

-Vivre dans ton propre monde n'est peut-être pas si mal. Tu peux penser que c'est mieux ainsi, mais ça ne le sera pas toujours. Je te le promets, un jour tu douteras. Tu seras bouleversée de ce que tu découvriras en ouvrant tes pupilles océan. Un regard nouveau s'offrira à toi, et tu la verras. La désillusion. Ce jour-là, tu t'éveilleras.

Drago entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et sourit à l'idée qu'Hermione faisait les cents pas. Ça lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il imagina aussi sa voix qui monterait dans les aigües quand il ressortirait, sans pouvoir l'empêcher de poser les questions qu'elle mourrait d'envie de poser. C'était Hermione Granger, l'interdire de demander était du suicide.

- Tu sais Loufoca, l'étrange, le décalé, ça marche un temps. Mais regarde-toi, tu vois bien que le concept vacille, hésite. Aurais-tu pu savoir ce qui allait se produire ? Pouvais-tu anticiper ou mieux te préparer à ce que la guerre t'avait préparé ? On ne le saura jamais.

Drago reporta son entière attention sur Luna, ses yeux parcourant son corps entier, s'arrêtant surtout sur ses yeux perpétuellement clos.

-Mais fait en sorte d'ouvrir les yeux un jour. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais demain. J'attendrai, mais fait-le un jour.

Drago se leva sans pour autant lâcher la main de Luna qu'il avait reprise.

-Un jour, c'est tout ce que je te demande. S'il te plait, Loufoca. S'il te plait, ne fait pas de moi un meurtrier.

(copyright)


	11. Chapitre 10

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : « Aube d'un lendemain nouveau. »

|S'il te plait, Loufoca. S'il te plait, ne fait pas de moi un meurtrier.|

Hermione entra dans la chambre quand elle eut l'impression que le temps s'écoulait trop et que Drago devait avoir fini. Elle entendit les mots « Dors bien, Luna » sans savoir qu'ils signaient la fin d'un long discours de la part de Drago.

Celui-ci sentit sa présence et se retourna soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-il sèchement.

Ses yeux étaient quasiment gris il détestait être aperçu comme sortant de l'image qu'il s'était forgée.

-Je pensais que tu avais fini… répondit la sorcière.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

Il la fixa d'un regard lointain, comme s'il revenait petit à petit dans le monde réel. L'impression d'avoir été surpris tourmenta Drago dès qu'Hermione mit un pied dans la salle.

Il la prit par le bras, installa à nouveau le fil au sol et lui intima de prendre le chemin du retour. En un instant, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était désert et sombre, et Drago put parler à son aise :

-Je t'avais demandé de me laisser seul avec elle. C'est si difficile Granger ?

-Oui, ça l'est !

-Pourquoi donc ?

Drago croisa les bras en penchant la tête, tentant d'intimider Hermione, ce qui ne marchait plus depuis des années.

-Parce qu'elle est dans le coma !

-Et quoi, tu pensais que j'allais l'assassiner dans son sommeil ?

-J'en sais rien ! Tu es un Malefoy !

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec Luna.

-Ça a tout à voir !

La colère d'Hermione s'était faite discrète jusqu'à présent, mais désormais, la jeune femme l'exprimait clairement dans ses cris. Pourtant, il l'avait amenée avec lui à ce moment-là, elle agissait vraiment de façon ingrate.

Drago fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de la main qu'il la priait de continuer. Qu'elle dise donc ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Tu… Tu es l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle est là-bas, alors oui, j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter !

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta de battre une seconde. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa voix vacilla.

-Qu… Quoi ? parvint-il à dire.

-Tu veux vraiment que je l'exprime à voix haute ?

Devant son silence impatient, elle chuchota :

-Tu étais un Mangemort, Malefoy ! C'est la guerre qui l'a envoyée là-bas, c'est en partie de ta faute si…

Drago respira un grand coup, puis sentit la haine monter en lui pour s'exprimer contre l'injustice. Elle le blâmait pour toutes les actions de Voldemort sans le dissocier, sans penser à ce qu'il avait tenté de faire pour y échapper. Elle n'avait aucune preuve contre lui bien qu'elle n'avait pas tort, mais elle ignorait ce dernier point !

-C'est… c'est incroyablement injuste, ce que tu dis. Très, très injuste. Ne me rend pas responsable de tous les actes des Partisans de Voldemort. Comment peux-tu m'accuser ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! TU NE SAIS RIEN !

Il appuya ses dires avec un doigt accusateur pointé sur Hermione, alors que son cœur battait plus vite que jamais après l'arrêt momentané qu'avait provoqué la peur. Hermione recula d'un pas et s'appuya sur le mur du château, contre la pierre froide. Drago l'effrayait mais elle se reprit très vite, parlant plus calmement, plus intelligemment :

-Et toi, tu le sais ? Tu sais tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour tout arrêter, pour qu'on puisse gagner ? Tu sais ce que j'ai traversé, loin de tout, avec Harry et Ron ?

-Oh, ne me parle pas d'eux. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls héros de la guerre. Vous n'êtes pas ceux qui ont tout arrêté. C'était une guerre, Granger. Une guerre. Personne ne gagne jamais.

-J'ai été si idiote…

-Oui, mais pour quelle raison exactement ? Parce que y'en a plusieurs…

-J'ai cru que j'avais besoin de changer mes habitudes, mes fréquentations, pour que ça change quelque chose dans ma vie. J'avais tellement tort…

Elle parlait pour elle-même désormais, plus que pour Drago. Il l'écoutait sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève les yeux. Son regard affronta sans gêne celui de Drago et elle fit une grimace. Ses yeux bruns eurent une lueur qui changea la donne, comme si Hermione venait de brusquement réaliser qui elle avait devant elle.

-J'ai même cru que tu étais capable de compassion, aujourd'hui.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne m'as pas amené parce que tu avais quelqu'un à voir. Ou parce que tu comprenais ce que je pouvais vivre, loin de la personne malade à qui je voulais rendre visite. C'était un des tes tours. Encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racont…

-Tu n'avais personne à voir. Tu attendais simplement que j'aille voir Luna, pour ensuite y aller et me torturer un peu plus. C'était bien pensé. C'était carrément intelligent.

Drago s'étonnait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il eut un rire amer et secoua la tête.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Granger. Tu n'es pas idiote. Tu es tarée.

-Avoue-le, Malefoy. Car j'avoue que tu as gagné. Tu m'as bien eue. Ça m'a fait mal de te voir en face d'une victime de guerre, quand je savais que tu avais été l'un des attaquants. Ça m'a rendue inquiète, curieuse, frustrée autant de sentiments que je hais.

Drago ne savait plus quoi dire. Il restait bouche-bée devant les mots d'Hermione. Comment avait-elle trouvé tout cela en si peu de temps ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Hermione secoua la tête. A la fois incroyablement vexée, impressionnée, trahie, haineuse, elle ne savait plus quoi faire face à Drago. Pendant presque une heure elle avait réellement cru qu'il n'était plus Malefoy, qu'il était simplement Drago.

Et comme souvent ces derniers temps, elle avait tort.

Elle respira un grand coup, et, serrant les lèvres, elle lui tourna le dos. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, elle commença à s'éloigner, plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu faire paraître.

Une main la retint par le bras. La tenant avec une force dissimulée mais bien réelle, Drago s'approcha très près, collant presque le dos d'Hermione à sa poitrine. Tétanisée et surprise, Hermione n'eut pas le réflexe de se dégager. Elle sentit le souffle de Drago contre la base de son cou, puis elle devina son visage qui s'approchait du sien. Les lèvres du jeune homme, froides et amères, chuchotèrent lentement quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Au plaisir d'attendre ta revanche.

La main de Drago lâcha prise, et ce fut la seule partie de son corps qui bougea quand il le fit. Immobile, il la regarda partir en courant presque.

L'herbe lui sembla froide quand Hermione s'y laissa tomber. Elle s'adossa à la pierre du château et replia ses genoux contre la poitrine. Elle en avait marre de toujours se battre. Ça ne s'arrêtait jamais, il y avait toujours de nouvelles batailles.

« Si encore ce sont des batailles légitimes qui méritent de se battre pour elles, mais non. Ce sont les plus inutiles des combats. Comment ? Comment je fais pour ne jamais les voir venir ? »

Chaque fois qu'elle pensait que quelque chose allait mieux, un nouvel obstacle se présentait à elle. Certes, c'était ça, être sorcière. Les épreuves, les difficultés, aussi connues sous le nom de « vie », ne prenaient jamais de pause.

« Je voudrais juste savoir choisir mes batailles. »

Hermione enserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et laissa son front aller contre le haut de ses genoux. Envolé était le courage de la Gryffondor, disparue, la force de la jeune fille. Il ne restait qu'elle.

Hermione Granger.

Humaine.

(copyright)


	12. Chapitre 11

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : « Fin des hostilités. »

|Hermione enserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et laissa son front aller contre le haut de ses genoux. Envolé était le courage de la Gryffondor, disparue, la force de la jeune fille. Il ne restait qu'elle. Hermione Granger. Humaine.|

La matinée pluvieuse du mercredi découragea nombre d'élèves à quitter le château. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas quelques gouttes qui allaient effrayer les professeurs, et les quatre maisons durent s'éveiller, l'esprit embrumé et lent, pour aller suivre leurs cours.

Hermione eut une matinée mouvementée et calme à la fois. Elle ne vit ni Drago, ni aucune personne qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment mais l'Occlumancie et les cours de Vol n'étaient pas franchement sa tasse de thé. Inconfortable à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse tenter de pénétrer son esprit, et tout aussi inconfortable sur un balais, ce fut un vrai soulagement quand elle retrouva Estéban à midi.

-Comment ça va, Hermione ? demanda-t-il en la voyant.

-Ça peut aller, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Soit des cours que tu n'aimes pas, soit Malefoy.

-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Pour tes cours, j'ai regardé ton emploi du temps. Et pour Malefoy, il s'en est vanté ce matin, en cours d'Etude des moldus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Tout en parlant, tous deux récupéraient quelques plats sur les tables afin de pouvoir manger ensemble dehors, puisque la pluie s'était arrêtée. Hermione crut revoir la scène partagée avec Veine, et secoua la tête, quand elle s'aperçut qu'en réalité, la petite fille faisait réellement les mêmes gestes que la fois où elles avaient mangé toutes les deux.

-Il racontait une histoire sur comment il t'avait piégée et menée en bateau.

Hermione eut une grimace et reporta son attention sur Estéban, qui s'empressa de se justifier :

-T'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas cru !

-Tu aurais dû.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas l'air crédible.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, tu sais que je suis doué pour cerner les gens. Bien que Malefoy ait souvent échappé à mon radar, ses yeux disaient tout le contraire de ce que sa bouche racontait, et son histoire manquait cruellement de détails.

Hermione haussa les épaules évidemment qu'il ne donnerait pas de détails. Quitter le château était interdit en semaine, ils seraient tous deux renvoyés si quelqu'un le découvrait.

-Je t'assure, pour une fois, il n'a pas menti.

-Tu veux dire qu'il…

-Qu'il m'a « eue » ? Oui. En beauté.

Estéban secoua la tête et jeta un regard noir en direction de la table des Serpentards. Les deux amis ayant fini de récupérer leurs plats, ils commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle.

-Attend.

Estéban fronça les sourcils quand Hermione l'arrêta. Elle fit demi-tour et Estéban la fixa avec fierté. Ce sentiment étrange s'accompagnait d'un grand sourire et d'un silence tout aussi fier qu'il l'était.

-Tu sais, Hermione, lui dit-il quand elle revint, le fait que tu admettes autant tes erreurs que tes défaites, ça montre qu'au fond, tu en ressors changée et gagnante. C'est Malefoy qui perd.

Hermione sourit malgré elle et lui donna un coup dans le bras, tandis que derrière eux suivait une petite fille aux cheveux multicolores à qui on venait d'avouer que, non seulement ça n'avait jamais été sa faute, mais qu'en plus elle n'avait pas mérité le silence radio qu'elle venait de vivre de la part de la Gryffondor qu'elle avait rencontrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, comme cours ? demanda Veine à Estéban à la fin de leur repas.

Il lui tendit son emploi du temps et elle s'exclama :

-Vous êtes ensemble à seize heures !

Estéban rit et répondit :

-Oui, un nouveau cours de Vol pour Hermione et moi !

Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et fit semblant de la prendre en otage, ce qui l'amena à rire à son tour. Récupérant sa feuille, Estéban se leva et disparut une minute plus tard, reprenant les cours plus tôt que les deux filles.

-Comment c'était, la visite improvisée ? finit par questionner Veine.

Ses cheveux étaient redevenus bruns, très noirs, tandis que ses yeux étaient oranges, couleur favorite de Veine.

-La visite en elle-même, c'était génial. Drago Malefoy, ça l'était moins.

-Pourquoi ? Il t'a amené !

-C'était une ruse...

-Quoi ?

-Il voulait se moquer de moi.

Veine se redressa un peu et fixa Hermione d'un regard profond mais assez étrange dû à sa couleur.

-Hermione. Entend-toi.

-Pardon ?

-Ce que tu dis, ça veut rien dire.

-Bien-sûr que si.

-Tu es sûre que c'était qu'un plan ?

-Oui, certaine.

Veine soupira :

-Je croyais pas que c'était le cas quand je t'ai apporté le message.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris que la seule personne que je devais blâmer, c'était moi-même.

Veine hocha la tête puis eut soudain une illumination. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui posa une question.

-Hermione ? Tu connais la différence entre détester et haïr ?

-Oui, l'un est plus fort que l'autre.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, je n'en vois pas d'autre.

-Moi si.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Laquelle ?

-Je crois que détester, ça n'est que de la haine, pure et dure, et…

-Le verbe haïr découle de la haine, justement, coupa Hermione. C'est un sentiment moins fort que de détester quelqu'un.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Haïr, c'est penser souvent à l'ennemi. C'est chercher un moyen de l'ennuyer, de lui rendre la vie difficile, c'est avoir souvent à l'esprit le visage haït. Ça me rappelle autre chose…

-C'est à peu près ça, oui mais ce n'est pas une différence entre détester et haïr, parce que tout ça vaut pour les deux.

-Cite-moi le nom d'une personne que tu détestes.

-Hum… Drago Malefoy.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne le hais pas ?

-Ah… c'est discutable, oui.

-Eh bien moi, je crois que la haine cache un tout autre sentiment. Et je crois que Malefoy te hait.

-J'en suis sûre aussi, pour la haine. Mais l'autre sentiment ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire en fait. Tu dois le découvrir par toi.

-Toi-même.

-Quoi ?

-On dit « toi-même ».

-M'en fou, tu m'as comprise.

-Franchement, Veine, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais j'y réfléchirai, promis. Tu veux bien m'excuser ? J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Veine hocha la tête, et le temps qu'elle se lève, Hermione était partie en courant rejoindre un homme à l'écharpe rouge et or.

-Hermione ?

-Tu as une minute ?

-Pas tellement.

-Prend-la. S'il-te-plait.

Il hésita, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Il finit par se retourner et fit face à Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je viens m'excuser. En voyant Luna…

Hermione s'interrompit une seconde et baissa les yeux, voulant éviter de révéler la véritable date de sa visite à Luna.

-Luna ? Tu n'es pas venue, Hermione !

-Si, mais je ne suis pas entrée, dit-elle pour se rattraper. C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est sûrement pas croisés.

Il resta sceptique mais laissa Hermione continuer :

-Je me suis dit que mes envies de découverte, je pouvais peut-être les vivre avec vous autant qu'avec Veine, Estéban ou sa sœur.

-Oh, tu viens de le comprendre ?

-Ecoute, je suis désolée ! Je n'avais pas réalisé…

-Jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses piéger par Malefoy, c'est ça ?

-Non, j'ai réalisé avant.

-Tu parles… Faut que tu comprennes, Hermione, rien n'a changé ! On croit que la guerre nous a changé, c'est peut-être le cas pour certains, mais Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

-Je n'ai rien cru du tout. J'ai été stupide, c'est tout. S'il-te-plait, à cause de mes décisions, quelque chose a bel et bien changé, nous. Je voudrais que ça redevienne comme avant, tout en étant différent.

-Ce que tu cherches, c'est compliqué…

Une guerre intérieure frappait le jeune homme. Il désirait tellement lui en vouloir, mais il l'aimait de tout son cœur, et il voulait la voir de retour tout autant qu'il tentait de rester en colère contre elle. Il serra les lèvres et les poings, signe qu'un combat l'animait.

-Très bien ! s'écria-t-il.

Sa main lâcha la sangle de son sac et il prit Hermione dans ses bras. Ça leur avait manqué, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

La pluie battit le château, ses jardins et ses alentours tout le reste de l'après-midi. Ce fut étrange, pour certains, de voir les deux Lions se sourire quand ils eurent une heure de cours commune.

Tandis que ce combat se terminait, un autre prenait fin. La nature mit fin à l'entre-deux dans lequel se trouvait une jeune Colombe. A la vie à la mort, la nature restait fidèle mais ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup que l'on puisse jongler avec les deux.

Et ce fut un combat de moins à mener : celui pour la vie d'une Aigle blonde.

(copyright)


	13. Chapitre 12

L'EVEIL – Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : « L'éveil. »

|Et ce fut un combat de moins à mener : celui pour la vie d'une Aigle blonde.|

La nuit infinie se parsemait d'éclats blancs. Vifs et éphémères, ils représentaient les dernières traces de vie au milieu d'un monde mort.

« Reviens-nous. »

« Meurtrier. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu serais déçue. »

« Il faudra s'éveiller. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! »

Ces voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. C'était un univers immense qui se précisait peu à peu. Parmi les étoiles, petits éclats de vie, les paroles tantôt suppliantes tantôt sèches se superposaient dans une sorte de concert lointain mais de plus en plus assourdissant.

Et puis, il y avait ce petit bruit. De temps en temps, il émettait un son, et il semblait à Luna que c'était à intervalles réguliers. Ça la perturbait beaucoup, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il indiquait.

Au début, ses pensées avaient été très confuses. Inexistantes ça avait été l'obscurité éternelle ajoutée à quelques bribes vivantes, parfois quelques atomes étincelants.

Mais ensuite, et depuis lors, tout s'était précisé et tout se ressoudait.

Le monde reprenait vie.

Luna reprenait vie.

Et finalement, ses yeux furent éblouis par une lumière trop vive et on put constater que l'endormie s'était éveillée.

-Alors, Granger, t'es de retour avec les petits Gryffys ?

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son camarde et plus grand ennemi, Drago Malefoy, s'employait à l'en empêcher.

-Un problème avec ça ? répondit-elle sans lâcher des yeux sa copie.

Drago ricana et répliqua sèchement :

-Ce sera plus facile de vous avoir si vous restez groupés.

Hermione serra les lèvres et se retourna soudainement vers Drago à sa gauche. Ses cheveux tournoyèrent avec elle et elle pointa un doigt sur la poitrine du blond :

-Tu devrais avoir honte de ne pas avoir évolué durant toutes ces années.

-Mais bien-sûr...

-C'est le cas, Malefoy. Tu continues à vouloir du mal à tout l'univers pour une raison qui lui échappe. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà eu confiance en toi ?

Faute de pouvoir répondre affirmativement, il se détourna et fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, comme si elle n'était pas assez importante pour qu'il lui réponde.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Hermione en reprenant sa plume.

Drago grimaça et, de colère, fit l'exact même geste qu'avait fait Hermione envers lui : il se redressa et la contempla d'un arrogant regard tout en se tournant vers elle.

-Et alors ? La confiance, ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Ça n'apporte rien. Ça ne me ferait pas me sentir mieux.

-Tu te trompes.

-Non. Personne n'a jamais eu confiance en moi, c'est comme ça. Remet-t'en, Granger.

-Je...

-C'est pas bientôt fini, tous les deux ? Vous êtes les deux seuls élèves de ce cours, je vous rappelle. Je vous entends, et ça m'énerve.

Les deux sorciers se turent devant l'autorité du professeur et subirent trois heures communes dans un silence plat.

A la fin, lorsqu'Hermione se leva pour quitter la salle, elle ajouta dans un murmure :

-Quelqu'un a eu confiance en toi, une fois. T'étais trop occupé à tenter de la ridiculiser pour le voir, c'est tout.

Drago resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la porte claque derrière Hermione. Il se relâcha d'un coup et soupira. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il en oublia la présence du professeur. Il avait détesté la maltraiter toutes ces années, à partir du moment où il avait compris que ce n'était qu'une façon de se défendre de ses sentiments mais alors qu'il devait préserver sa réputation.

-Quand est-ce que vous comptez lui dire que vous n'aimez pas lui faire du mal ?

Drago releva soudainement la tête et, jetant un regard noir au professeur qui venait de parler, il récupéra ses affaires et quitta la salle.

-Hermione !

Veine rattrapa Hermione en courant et lui proposa de travailler ensemble, puisque les cours venaient de se terminer pour la journée. La sorcière hocha la tête mais se ravisa au dernier moment :

-Tu as beaucoup de parchemins à rendre ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Suis-moi. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

-Qui ça ?

-A une personne qui sait pardonner.

Veine sourit et ses cheveux se teintèrent d'une couleur rouge vif. Hermione le vit et éclata de rire.

-Je vois que tu sais comment faire une belle entrée en matière !

Elles parcoururent les couloirs du château et furent légèrement retardées par les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

-Pourquoi ? C'est mes cheveux ? Je dois les changer ?

Elle paniqua un peu, n'ayant pas entièrement compris la phrase d'Hermione.

-Tes cheveux sont parfaits.

Veine lui fit un grand sourire qui faisait craquer Hermione. Cette petite fille semblait à la fois si forte, si curieuse et si mignonne. La sorcière semblait vraiment s'attacher à elle malgré le peu de jours qu'elles avaient partagés.

-Et puis, Veine, ne change jamais pour personne.

Hermione arriva finalement devant la Salle commune des Gryffondors, où l'attendait un jeune homme dont la famille était rousse depuis des générations.

-Oh, Her...

Il s'interrompit devant Veine. Celle-ci s'arrêta soudain. Elle écarquilla deux grands yeux verts et murmura :

-Ronald Weasley.

Hermione sourit en voyant à quel point Veine se sentait soudain timide. Ron fronça les sourcils puis fit un geste de la main vers Veine pour lui dire bonjour.

Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps, ce qu'il avait à dire à Hermione était beaucoup plus important. Il semblait pressé.

-Hermione, McGonagall nous a convoqué tout à l'heure. J'allais venir te chercher, on a rendez-vous avec elle dans exactement… (Il regarda sa montre) deux minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Aucune idée. Elle a simplement dit que c'était urgent. Harry, Neville et Ginny seront sûrement là aussi.

Hermione hocha la tête et se tourna vers Veine.

-On se voit plus tard ?

Elle fit signe qu'elle était d'accord et partit sans un mot, légèrement rouge.

-Ron, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

Il éclata de rire et Hermione réalisa à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

-Très bien, vous êtes tous là.

Hermione fixait délibérément la directrice de Poudlard, le regard figé droit devant sans se préoccuper des regards de ses amis. Ou anciens amis, elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'ils ressentaient, même si pour elle, ils étaient encore dans son cœur.

A ses côtés, Ron faisait de même et lui souriait même pour la rassurer, comme pour lui dire « Fais semblant qu'ils ne sont pas là, moi je suis là. »

D'accord, c'était très niais de la part d'Hermione de penser ça, mais c'était l'honnête vérité.

-Nous avons des nouvelles de l'hôpital. Ce que je vais vous dire là ne concerne pas le reste des élèves, et par soucis médicaux, nous préférons que les Serdaigle ne se ruent pas à Sinhoa. Je vous demanderais d'être discrets.

-C'est Luna ? C'est grave ?

-Elle va bien ?

Hermione et Harry parlèrent en même temps, et McGonagall leur fit signe de se taire, qu'elle allait y venir.

-Ce n'était pas encore sûr, aussi avons-nous attendu de l'être. Il y a deux jours, c'est-à-dire mardi, Luna s'est réveillée.

Il y eut une vague de soulagement parmi les élèves, mélangé à une joie sans limite.

-Quand est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

-Elle est consciente, sans séquelles ?

-Calmez-vous. Vous irez la voir un par un, ordre du médecin. Il ne faut pas la malmener. Cependant, j'ai un autre conseil à vous donner : soyez ouverts d'esprit. Une telle expérience peut vous changer à jamais, ne soyez pas trop durs avec Luna si c'est le cas.

Mais la directrice savait très bien que c'était le cas. Elle ne voulait simplement pas les alarmer.

« Oh, au fait, ce n'est plus la même et ce n'est probablement plus le genre de personne que vous voulez côtoyer. »

Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on balançait comme ça.

(copyright)


End file.
